Let's Make A Bet
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: What will happen when Amu and Ikuto makes a bet? They will have to stay in Rima's mansion for 3 weeks alone and Amu has to try and seduce Ikuto. AMUTO! Plz R&R!
1. Let's Make A Bet

**Krystal: Hi pplz of Earth!!**

**Amu: Hi Krystal-chan.**

**Ikuto: So what's the big idea now?**

**Krystal: You just have to w8 and c**

**Ikuto: ……….**

**Krystal: Anyway I hope you all enjoy his fanfic because I annoyed the hell out of myself writing it.**

**Ikuto: How?**

**Krystal: Because I made ppl at school read it and they always saying: "Write more, write more! If you don't I'll sacrifice you!"**

**Amu: Is it that good?**

**Krystal: I have no idea.**

**Ikuto: ………**

**Krystal: But there was an advantage……. I used it for bribery.**

**Ikuto: Nice *hi-5s with Krystal***

**Krystal *giggles* Anyway plz enjoy, and I do not own SC in anyway!!**

* * *

** *Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 1***

**(Amu POV)**

It's a Saturday morning and I'm sitting alone at home drowning myself in the TV on the couch in the living room. As usual my parents and my sister are on some sort of expedition without me so again here I am alone at home watching TV. My charas are still sleeping, thank God, and it's like 12 noon. While I was drowning myself someone interrupted me, by calling me on my cell. I answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?" I said into the receiver.

"_Hey Amu,"_ said the person on the line. It was definitely Rima, my best friend.

"Hey Rima, what's up?" I asked her. I got up and started pacing around the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"_Nothing much, just bored,"_ she replied. We stayed silent on the phone for a while and I sat back down on the couch, propping up my feet on the coffee table, continuing to watch TV. We always do this we stay in silence on the phone and then when something comes to either one of us, we start talking again and then move on to random stuff.

"_Hey Amu?" _ she said.

"Yea?" I answered her still focusing on the TV.

"_Let's go to the park,"_ she said. That caught my attention and I stared at the phone weirdly. I took the phone from my ear stared at it then put it back.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rima?" I asked her playfully.

"_Ha-ha, very funny Amu,"_ she replied sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Okay Rima, meet you in an hour," I said, and then hung up.

**(Ikuto POV)**

"Amu's going to the park nya~," Yoru said floating around his master's head. He smirked.

"Say Yoru?" Ikuto started with his smirk still plastered on his face. Yoru looked at him.

"We're going to the park," he said whilst smirking ear to ear.

**(Amu POV)**

"Are you ready, Amu-chan?" Ran, my sporty chara, asked me. A little after Rima called me, my charas woke up and I told them my plans to go to the park to meet her.

"No I still need to pick out an outfit," I replied.

"Leave that to me!" Miki, my artistic chara, shouted appearing from somewhere else in my room.

"Okay, Miki, I'll leave it to you," I said to her.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" she shouted. Then all of a sudden a whit spaghetti strap top and a white miniskirt with Chanel flip-flops appeared. I smiled at Miki. Simple, yet stylish.

"It's perfect, arigatou Miki," I said to her.

"No problem, Amu-chan," she replied.

I quickly got changed and checked to see if the house was secure because of a certain pervert. I smiled lightly.

"Baka neko," I mumbled jokingly.

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto smirked widely at that comment. He was following Amu. Some may call it stalking. But Ikuto calls it observing his prey. (Krystal: Stalker….. Ikuto: Hey!!) Then Amu left her house and headed for the park. She's now walking to the park taking her own sweet time. She was enjoying the good things of nature and hating the bad.

"Stupid nature," she muttered irritably under her breath. After a few minutes of walking and enjoying and enjoying and walking, she finally arrived at her destination; the park and she looked around for Rima.

"Where's Rima?" she wondered out loud. She looked around some more for a few minutes, then spotted an ice- cream cart and walked over to it to get a treat. Knowing Amu, she forgot all about meeting Rima.

---------------1 hour later-----------------

Amu is just finishing up her ice-cream. Wow, I can't believe Ikuto didn't come out of his hiding spot to share with her. Anyway back to matters. She's sitting on a park bench, she's suppose to be enjoying herself right? No pervert no noisy charas, no guardian work…….wrong! She's getting irritated every second because of all the couples 'enjoying' themselves.

"Get a damn room," she muttered out. Then she sat there for a few more minutes in silence, by herself.

"I'm bored," she said out randomly.

"Let's make a bet then," someone said jumping out of a random tree that was situated close by to the bench near where Amu was sitting. Amu was frightened by his sudden appearance and blushed a little.

"What are you doing here, pervert?" she asked stubbornly.

"Don't avoid the question, Amu," he said to her. She started processing what he said. She was going to reject but Ikuto beat her at talking first, while smirking, don't forget the smirk.

"I knew you were too chicken to accept," he said, about to walk away. Amu got red with embarrassment and anger and then jumped off the park bench.

"YOU'RE ON!!!" She shouted. Then Rima ran into the park.

"Sorry I was late Amu, it's just that-," Rima started to talk but then stopped when she saw Ikuto and Amu having a glaring contest with each other. Amu has a red face and Ikuto has a smirk. Rima could have sworn she saw electricity sparks flying through their eyes.

"Umm……." Rima started. Amu looked over at her.

"Oh right, I was meeting Rima here," she said out loud, "I was wondering why I was here for a while." Rima stared at her best friend in disbelief.

"Anyway, what did I miss?" she asked them. Then they started glaring at each other again."

"Ikuto said that we should make a bet," Amu answered still glaring. Rima smirked.

"Really?" she asked amused.

* * *

**Krystal: Okay that's chapter 1 and everyone this story is going to be finished soon because I actually wrote the story in a book this time.**

**Ikuto: Good!!! It's getting annoying having to w8 for you to update.**

**Krystal: *sweatdrops***

**Amu: Why do we have to make a bet?!?!**

**Krystal: Because I'm the writer and I want you two to.**

**Ikuto: *snickers***

**Amu: *pouts***

**Krystal: Anyway plz R&R and Ikuto will give u a BIG hug!!!**

**Ikuto: WHAT?!?!? Y do u always say that?**

**Krystal: Because I'm the writer and I want u to.**

**Amu: *snickers***

**Ikuto: *mumbles profanities***

**Krystal: So you know what to do press the green button and I will be happy.**


	2. The Bet Master

**Krystal: Hey everyone….**

**Ikuto: Why so glum?**

**Krystal: Idk, I just feel un-vibzy today…**

**Ikuto: Ok then…? Un-vibzy?**

**Krystal: Yea, my vibes never kicked in today.**

**Amu: Ok then**

**Krystal: Anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

**Ikuto: This is too depressing! Come on let's sing……..TELEPHONE by Lady Gaga and Beyonce, obviously by us, I mean you and Amu!!!YAY! (Don't own)**

**Krystal: *perks up* OMGEEE!!! I luv that song it's so AWESOME!**

**Amu: C'mon Krystal- chan let's sing it!**

**Krystal: Haii~!**

**Krystal and Amu: Hello, Hello baby- *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Krystal does not own SC in anyway possible!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Stop callin'! Stop callin'! I don't wanna think anymore! I got my head and my heart on the dance floor! Stop callin'! Stop callin'! I don't wanna talk anymore! I got my heart and my head on the dance floor~!**

***Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 2***

**(Normal POV)**

"So what's the bet?" asked Rima, still amused by the idea of a bet between Amu and Ikuto. Then they both turned to stare at Rima.

"We never thought of that," they said simultaneously. Rima stared at them like they were retarded. Then she sighed frustrated.

"Seriously?!?" she asked them, in disbelief. They nodded.

"You 2 are really meant for each other," she mumbled quietly to herself. None of them heard because they went back to their glaring competition.

"Oh, I know!!" Amu shouted out suddenly. Rima and Ikuto stared at her waiting for the answer.

"Whoever skips 100 times with a jump rope, wins!" she continued. Rima and Ikuto stared at her in genuine disbelief.

"Are you retarded or something?!?" Rima asked. Amu pouted.

"Seriously?" Ikuto asked. Rima continued to stare at Amu weirdly. Amu was getting kind of freaked out.

"What?" she asked Rima.

"That's not the bet," Rima said sternly, then started smirking again.

"Oh God no," Amu said scared. Rima took out her cell phone and started calling someone. Amu stared at her confused.

"Who are you calling?" Amu asked Rima. Her smirk widened.

"The Bet Master," she replied. Amu, once more, got confused.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"You'll see," Rima replied.

"Hello?" Rima said into the receiver.

"……….."

"I need an……interesting bet for a 17-year-old girl and a 21-year-old guy," Rima said.

"……….."

"Yes," Rima replied.

"……….." Rima's smirk was so very wide.

"Perfect," she said evilly, then hung up her phone. Amu stared at Rima scaredly.

"Umm…..." she muttered out.

"The bet is that if Amu can make Ikuto's hormones go wild before the period of 3 weeks is up, she'll win, otherwise Ikuto wins," Rima said satisfied with the bet. Amu's face turned a billion shades of red.

"S-So y-you're b-basically t-telling m-me, t-that I-I-I h-have t-to s-s-s-s-s-seduce h-h-him?" Amu asked stuttering out stupidly. Rima nodded. And Ikuto is smirking from ear to ear.

"Oh my God," Amu said in disbelief, face still red.

"It's a lucky thing we have Christmas holidays starting on Monday therefore the bet will take place at my house at 9:00am on Monday morning," Rima said.

"But if it takes place at your house, where are you going to stay?" Amu asked hopefully changing her mind about the bet.

"Nice try Amu, but I'm going on a trip with my parents," Rima said slyly.

"But when you're gone, who's going to supervise?" Amu asked trying again.

"Stop trying to change my mind Amu, and the bet master will," Rima replied again, "and I'll e-mail you the rules." Amu stood there frozen, trying to rack her brain for any excuse to get out of the bet, while Ikuto is already enjoying himself.

----------Monday morning------------------

8:30am

"AMU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ran shouted at Amu, who is still in bed.

"5 more……minutes….zzzzzzzzzzzzz…….zzzzzzzzzzzzz," Amu replied going back to sleep.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, Rima will come down here and massacre her," Ran told Miki worriedly. All of a sudden Amu shot up out of bed. Miki rolled her eyes.

"Typical Amu-chan," Miki said mumbling under her breath.

"What time is it?" Amu asked worriedly. She looked at the clock and it said 8:33am. She sprinted out of bed and started dashing for the bathroom, like she was a champion runner.

------------ 25 minutes later--------------------

Amu is now running to Rima's house as fast as she could with 2 suitcases full of stuff. She left her charas at home because she doesn't want them shouting "GO AMU!" or "FIGHT AMU!" in her ear for the next 3 weeks. But she's regretting not carrying at least Ran so she could reach there faster. After a few seconds later, Amu finally reached Rima's house and Rima was standing outside waiting for her.

"You made it, Amu," Rima said, and looked at her watch, "and with 30 seconds to spare." Ikuto wasn't there and Amu was hoping and praying that he wouldn't show.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-," Rima said but was stopped, because Ikuto reached.

"Yo," he said coolly. He only had 1 suitcase.

"Damn it!!" Amu cursed because she was hoping he wouldn't show up. Ikuto snickered.

"So Amu, ready to spend 3 weeks with me…….in this big mansion……..alone…….together?" Ikuto asked her seductively. Amu's face flushed.

"S-Shut U-Up, Y-You P-Pervert!!" Amu shouted. Rima snickered.

"Save it for the 3 weeks you lovebirds, because the Bet Master will be here soon," Rima said, amused. Right after she said that, a long, black, stretch limo drove up.

"Whoa," Amu said surprised. When the person came out of the car, Amu got even more surprised.

"Nagi?!?!" she said. He smiled at her.

"Hi Amu-chan," he said. Rima went up to him and hugged him. Amu got suspicious.

"Rima, what's going on between you and Nagi?" she asked. Rima's face flushed and Nagi smirked.

"N-Never mind that, do you remember the rules?" Rima asked trying to keep up her composure. Amu sighed and then nodded.

"Yea, we can't leave the house, bring my own stuff to seduce Ikuto with," Amu's face flushed at this part and Ikuto smirked, "and have fun." Amu said that part sarcastically.

"So, you're ready," Rima asked them. Ikuto nodded enthusiastically, and Amu nodded reluctantly.

"So let the bet begin," Rima said. Then she led them to the house and locked the door behind her when she was leaving. They looked around the house. Amu wasn't that surprised to see Rima's house because she's seen it before but Ikuto was surprised.

"Never knew, she had so much money," Ikuto mumbled to himself. Amu never heard. They looked around at where they were staying for the next 3 weeks again and then thought at the same time,

"_Welcome to hell, Amu,"_ Amu said in her mind.

"_Welcome to heaven, Ikuto," _Ikuto said in is mind.

* * *

**Krystal: Yay!! I finished this chapter!!**

**Ikuto: Yay!!**

**Amu: Boo!!**

**Krystal: What the hell! Party pooper!!**

**Amu: But-**

**Krystal: No buts!!**

**Ikuto: He-He!**

**Amu: *mumbles stuff under breath***

**Krystal: Please R&R!!! ~I'll eat you (your love, your love)!~(Don't Own)**


	3. The bra and the boots

**Krystal: Haii!!!**

**Amu: Hi Krystal-chan~!**

**Krystal: What song that we don't own should we sing today?**

**Amu: *puts on a thinking face***

**Ikuto: Ok then…..**

**Krystal: Do you have a problem with our singing?**

**Ikuto: You too sound like croaking frogs.**

**Krystal: *starts crying***

**Amu: You see what u did? *comforts Krystal***

**Ikuto: She's faking it.**

**Krystal: Damn it!!**

**Amu: *stares confused***

**Krystal: *snaps fingers* Oh I know Bad Romance!!!**

**Amu: OMGEEE!!!! That song is soooo awesome!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Rara-a-a-a, RamaRamamama, Ga-ga ooh Lala, Want your bad romance~!**

**Ikuto: Krystal does not own SC in anyway~!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Want your Bad romance~!**

* * *

** *Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 3***

**(Normal POV)**

The next morning, they already got settled in and ready for the bet. Amu woke up first so she went downstairs to make breakfast. She looked in the fridge and it was filled with 2 months worth of food. Amu sighed, and then smiled to herself.

"Rima really goes out of way sometimes," she said to herself then sighed again. She looked around in the fridge, and decided to make bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast, and some warm milk. Then she started cooking. In the process of cooking, Amu felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Morning, Amu-koi," Ikuto said playfully. Amu's face flushed.

"GET OFF YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ikuto winced, because remember, cat, sensitive ears, hurt……yea you get the point.

"Geez, get a tampon," Ikuto said smirking, knowing what her reaction would be, but he was wrong. She took up a random frying pan and started chasing him with it.

"GET BACK HERE, IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu shouted while chasing after him, with an embarrassed face. After a few minutes of running and chasing, and chasing and running, Amu stop running and chasing because she got tired.

"I…..give….up…." she said gasping for air. Ikuto smirked in victory.

"I win, Amu-_chan,_" Ikuto started saying, putting emphasis on the word. Then he walked over to where she was standing gasping for air, and used his index finger and his thumb to lift her chin so that she was staring him in the face. Her face was red from all the running and because of what Ikuto was doing.

"And I will also win the bet," he said smugly. Then he let her go and walked away. Amu stood there confused, but then finished processing what he just said.

"ONLY IN HELL, PERV!!!" she screamed. But then something hit her.

"Oh crap, the breakfast!!" she shouted and ran back to the kitchen. When she got to the stove she turned it off, and looked at the food. It was completely burnt. Then Ikuto walked back into the kitchen and saw the food.

"Are you trying to poison me?" he asked. Amu glared at him.

"Make your own breakfast then," Amu said coolly. Ikuto sighed then went over to the fridge.

--------------------------1 hour later------------------------

Amu just finished eating breakfast that Ikuto made. She hates to admit it but Ikuto is actually a good cook. She went back to her room, which was pink and black. The walls were hot pink, the bed had black and pink striped sheets and pillows. There was a pink desk there also and a flat screen TV. Ikuto room was basically the same except it was blue and black. Right now, Amu is idling on her laptop, that she carried, and then her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" she answered.

"_Hey Amu, how's the bet going so far?" _

"Rima, do you really expect me to start already?" Amu asked her.

"_Yes."_

"Anyway, where are you?"

"_Italy."_

"Ok then." Amu is still idling on her laptop while on the phone. She was googling random pictures, until she found something that gave her an idea for the bet.

"_Amu?"_

"Huh? Oh, Rima, I'll talk to you later." Amu was smirking triumphantly.

"_Ok then……… bye I guess."_ Then Amu hung up.

"Watch out, Ikuto, because Amu's not going to play nice," she said to herself evilly.

* * *

"Ok, I'm ready," Amu said satisfied with her plan. She had on nothing else except her black bra, which was very lacy, some short black shorts and some black boots. She went downstairs quietly and saw Ikuto watching TV, in the living room. She smirked.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself.

"Oh Ikuto~!" she shouted out seductively.

**(Ikuto POV)**

"Oh Ikuto~!" I heard Amu call out seductively. I turned around and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

"Oh shit," I cursed out. Amu smirked. She needs to stop hanging around me a lot. It seems that my smirk is contagious.

"W-Wow," was the only thing that I could say. Real smooth, Ikuto, real smooth. I did a mature and smart thing………… I started backing away.

"So Ikuto, what are we going to do today?" she asked me.

"Umm….." I stuttered trying to fell for the door. I kept on breaking some vases, and picture frames. But I really don't care right now.

"Ikuto am I turning you on?" she asked me. HELL YES!!!

"No Ikuto, don't fall for it she's just playing mind games with you – but- NO BUTS!!" I said out loud talking to myself. Amu looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

"You okay, Ikuto?" she asked me trying to refrain from laughing.

"Y-yea," I stuttered out. She started walking closer to me, and I started backing away again. Did you know that the bra that Amu's wearing right now makes her boobs look so……..squeezable? STOP!!! DON'T FALL FOR IT!!! Amu looks so sexy right now- DON'T GIVE UP!!! I almost reach the door, and when I reached I ran out as fast as I could. While I was running I heard laughing. Wow, Ikuto you really handled that well. Note, the sarcasm. I sighed.

* * *

**Krystal: Sorry if this chapter was a little short I just felt lazy.**

**Ikuto: I liked this chapter.**

**Amu: Of course you would!! You Perv!**

**Krystal: Anyway, please R&R!!!**

**Amu: What song should we sing now?**

**Krystal: *thinks* Oh, Empire State of Mind!!! (Don't own)**

**Amu: YES!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~New York!! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of there's nothing you can't do!! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Crazy people……Anyway plz R&R!**


	4. It was an itsy, bitsy,teeny,weeny bikini

**Krystal: Yo!!**

**Amu: Hi Krystal…..**

**Krystal: So this is chapter 4 of Let's make a Bet and I hope you enjoy!!**

**Ikuto: Are you girls going to sing again?**

**Krystal and Amu: Like, duh!**

**Ikuto: *groans***

**Krystal and Amu: Let's sing………. RADAR by Britney Spears!! (Don't own)**

**Ikuto: Oh God no!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Confidence is a must, Cockiness is plus, Edginess is rush, Edges I like 'em rough~! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Krystal doesn't own SC in anyway.**

**Krystal and Amu: ~On my radar, got u on my radar, got u on my radar, got u on my….radar~!**

* * *

***Let's make A Bet***

** *Chapter 4***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu is in her room racking her brain for any ideas she could think of.

"Maybe I could…….nah…….or maybe…….nope," she said to her self pacing around her room. Then she groaned.

"UGH!!!! This is soo hard!!" she said falling back ways on her bed. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, and then all of a sudden she sat up with a crooked, evil smirk on her face.

"Perfect," she said to herself.

-----------------20 minutes later----------------

"This has to work!! This is foolproof," Amu said to herself looking at herself in the mirror, in her bathroom. She had a tint of pink on her face but for this bet she swore to herself that she will not show any weaknesses. She had on a blue, leopard, string bikini. (Pic on profile). Right now, Ikuto is at the pool getting a tan. Amu is determined to win, right now she doesn't care that Ikuto is going to tease her to no end after this. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her suitcase. She took out a sweatshirt and put it on over the bikini. After she did this, she walked downstairs and went to the pool. When she got there she saw Ikuto on one of the beach chairs.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Amu said to herself. She walked over to where Ikuto was laying down. His eyes were closed. When she got to where he was, she sat on his stomach. He grunted. He opened his eyes and saw Amu. He raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Amu?" he asked her. She just shrugged.

"Nothing, just bored," she replied. He raised both eyebrows in suspicion this time but then shrugged it off. Then he closed his eyes again. After a while, they were still in that same position, then Amu smirked. Ikuto didn't see this. She got off of him, then she removed the sweatshirt and jumped into the pool. Ikuto heard the splash then open his eyes and plopped himself up on his elbows. Amu didn't resurface yet, and he was getting worried. He was about to get up and jump in to get her, but then she surfaced. When she climbed out the pool, Ikuto's eyes almost flew out his sockets.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Oh shit. This girl is going to make me go crazy. Look at what she's wearing!!!!!!! She looks so sexy in that bikini with water running down her curvy body. She looks so…..rapeable. And what's making it worse is that it's almost see through when it's wet.

"What?" she asked me innocently, while tilting her head to the side. Did I mention that her hair is sticking to her perfectly sexy body? I didn't? Well now I did. I just kept staring at her, not being able to look away. She raised her eyebrow at me, and then she started walking towards me.

"Come on Ikuto, give me a hug," she said slyly. And once more me and my smart self started to back away from her.

"Ikuto-kun, you're so mean!" she whined, "I just want a hug." I started running away once more, but that was a bad idea because I fell in the pool. Then Amu walked over to the pool side and started laughing.

"Oh gosh!! You look so stupid!!!" she shouted. I glared at her. She stopped laughing after a while, and then held out her hand to me. I smirked mentally. I grabbed it and pulled her in. She looked stunned for a second then glared at me.

"Serves you right," I said to her. She pouted like a little 5-year-old, and then smirked. Oh crap. We were in the shallow end, so she started walking over to me. Oh no. I started to swim away to the deep end, but then I heard a rip.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu screamed. I turned to face her and saw something blue on my hand, and then I looked at Amu. Her face was blood red and she was using her hands to cover her chest.

"Uh-oh," I said out. I can't resist her. She's tempting me too much!!! My hormones are going crazy.

"Ikuto," she started embarrassed, but then re-composed herself, "You know if you wanted it off so badly I could have done it for you." I immediately climbed out the pool and ran inside, upstairs, to my room and then closed the door. I stood behind the door for a while, and then started blushing.

**(Amu POV)**

Darn!!! It could have worked, and I'm running out of ideas.

"What could I do next?" I asked myself, while climbing out of the pool. I walked back upstairs to my room, hands still over my chest. I went to dry off and to change out of my bathing suit. After I did that the perfect idea came to me and I chuckled evilly.

"Ikuto, you are going down!" I said out loud to myself.

----------------------Next morning---------------------

**(Normal POV)**

Amu's still sleeping and Ikuto is downstairs watching TV.

"Where's Amu? She's supposed to cook breakfast this morning," Ikuto said out to himself in wonder and worry. They take turns cooking breakfast since Amu burnt the food yesterday. After about 30 more minutes, Ikuto went to Amu's room to see what the hold up was. When he got up there he immediately regretted it. There Amu was in a small, white dress that was very short and riding up on her. Plus, she was sleeping badly.

"God help me," Ikuto said looking up and making the sign of the cross.

* * *

**Krystal: Well everyone that's chapter 4 of Let's make A Bet!!!**

**Ikuto: Hope you enjoyed it!! Because I know I did….**

**Amu: Perv….**

**Krystal: Anyway Amu, what should we sing next?**

**Amu: *thinks then snaps finger* POKER FACE!!!! (Don't own)**

**Krystal: YES!!!**

**Ikuto: Help…….**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays!!~ *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face! ~**


	5. You can see through it!

**Krystal: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter of Let's Make A Bet!!!!**

**Ikuto: Whoo! Can't w8!**

**Amu: I don't like this fanfic.**

**Krystal: What? Why?**

**Amu: Because I have to seduce Ikuto.**

**Krystal: *tears starts to form***

**Amu: *panics* I was kidding!!!**

**Krystal: *perks up* Really?**

**Amu: *lying through her teeth* Of course! **

**Krystal: Let's sing…………Catch Me by Demi Lovato and remember I don't own what is not mine!!**

**Amu: Yay!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Before I fall too fast, Kiss me quick but make it last~! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops* Remember Krystal doesn't own what is not hers, so she doesn't own SC in anyway!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Cause your so hypnotizing you've got me laughing while I sing you've got me smiling in my sleep~!!**

* * *

***Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 5***

**(Ikuto POV)**

Look at her!! She wants to kill me! Her legs look so smooth and touchable and her body is calling me to touch it, to feel it and to make it feel good. I could swear that my face had a tint of pink on it. I want to kiss her so badly. She looks sexy. I walked closer to her bed and stared mainly at her lips. They look so kissable. I climbed on the bed and went on top of her. I leaned closer and closer but then Amu woke up.

**(Amu POV)**

What the hell? Why is Ikuto on top of me? Why is he even in here? Why do I feel like I just want to kiss him and make him mine? WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS???

"Good morning, pervert," I said to him while putting my hands around his neck and pulling him closer to my face.

"Good morning sexy," he said to me. I'm pretty sure I was blushing hard. My heart was racing faster than a bullet train.

"So what do you want to do to me?" I asked him, whispering in his ears. Then I started to play around with them. He stared at me.

"Lots of things," he replied. I shifted on the bed for some reason and then one of the straps on my dress went down unexpectedly, making my chest more than visible. Ikuto stared at the part that became exposed then his face came closer and closer to mine. I don't know why but I really wanted him to kiss me.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I can't resist any longer but I can't lose either. She's so irresistible, I leaned closer and closer…………… then she yelped out. My brought my face up. Her face rivaled a tomato and she was looking somewhere else.

"Huh?" I said out loud. She looked at me then pointed she pointed somewhere else. I looked to where she was pointing and saw her friend that always acts like a baby. Yaya, I think her name was. She stared at us with wide eyes and a shocked face. Then she covered her eyes.

"NO!!! YAYA'S EYES!! YAYA'S TOO YOUNG!!!!" she shouted. I got off Amu, whose face was still red. Then she sat up in bed.

"What are you doing here Yaya?" she asked looking almost…..disappointed? Yaya's still covering her eyes.

"Yaya just came to tell you that Nagi-kun changed the rules a teensy bit," she said rapidly. I raised my eyebrow.

"How?" I asked her.

"Well Nagi-kun, said that Amu-chii should record all the things that she does, so he can keep track , on blank paper," she started, "oh, and if Amu-chii reaches 10 and none of them works, Neko-kun wins." I felt my eye twitch a little when she called me that.

"Okay," Amu said.

"And you have to record the things you tried already and if your tries are deliberate or accidental still record it," she added.

"Thanks Yaya," Amu said. Then she started feeling her way out. She had her hands over her eyes the whole time. When she left, we stayed in silence for a while then Amu smirked.

"What are you smirking for?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied. Then she got off the bed and walked to her suitcase, and turned to me once more.

"You know the door is over there, right?" she asked me. I glared at her.

"Of course I know where it is," I replied. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to take a shower so hurry and leave," she said to me. I stared. Then it was my turn to smirk.

"What? Aren't you going to ask me to join you?" I asked her mischievously.

"You want to join me?" she asked me smirking. I just walked out of her room.

------------------------1 hour later---------------------

**(Normal POV)**

Amu finally finished her shower and came out in burgundy sweatpants and a tank top. She went downstairs and saw Ikuto in the kitchen but she went to the living room to watch TV. Ikuto was a little surprised at her actions, because he would have expected her to try something again, but shrugged it off.

-----------------------2 hours later---------------------

Amu fell asleep in the couch, during the course of watching TV. Ikuto is currently in his room idling on his laptop and got hungry so he goes downstairs to get milk. When he's about to go in the kitchen he notices Amu sleeping in the couch. He smiles a little and goes for his milk. When he's walking out and about to go back upstairs, he hears something that he figures he's not suppose to. Amu was moaning in her sleep.

"Ok…..then?" Ikuto said out loud.

**(Amu POV)**

*in the dream*

I was in a white place with only a white bed and a white couch in it. Ikuto was there sitting on the couch. He was wearing white, long, loose pants and he was shirtless. I was wearing a very short, white, spaghetti strap dress. I was sitting in the middle of the bed, for some reason, and Ikuto was staring at me like he has never seen a pretty girl like me before. (Krystal: Conceited much? LOL) Then suddenly he got up and started walking over to me. He snaked his arms around my waist and started trailing butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I moaned softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear, but he did, because he smirked. Then he crashed his lips onto mine claiming them his and started kissing me possessively. The kiss got more and more passionate and rough then we fell on the bed and he was hovering over me. We continued kissing some more and then I felt one of his hands run up and down my thigh slowly. Then he used that same hand and placed it under my dress and started going…..up.

**(Ikuto POV)**

What the hell is she dreaming about? I think it's something about me though. I smirked at that. Aw, my little strawberry is dreaming about me.

"Mmm, Ikuto," she moaned out passionately. Whoa, Amu's a pervert. What could she possibly be dreaming out? Well obviously I'm probably doing......_stuff_ to her that's why. My smirk widened at that thought.

"Dreaming about me, Amu?" I whispered in her ear.

"Ikuto?" she mumbled out. Yup she woke up.

**(Amu POV)**

Wasn't he just upstairs? Oh, God I hope I wasn't sleep talking again.

"So Amu, having sweet dreams about me?" he asked me smirking. I was sleep talking again. My face flushed.

"N-NO!!!" I shouted. His smirk just widened.

"Riiiiiiiight," he said stretching out the word. I slowly got up from the couch then stretched. I think my shirt was lifting up a bit because Ikuto was staring at me. Well not much me but..........down.

"What?" I asked him putting my arms downs. He looked like he snapped out of something.

"Nothing," he said. We stood in silence for a few minutes until I heard a 'ding' sound. I took it up and saw that it was a message from Rima.

'_Amu could you keep the house clean, please?"_

_-Rima (4:15pm)_

I sighed then texted her back.

'_Sure.'_

_-Amu (4:16pm)_

I waited for a few minutes then heard another 'ding' sound.

'_Thanks."_

_-Rima (4:20pm)_

I sighed again then put my phone on some random table. I looked towards the kitchen and looked at the sink. My eyes almost fell out. How can some many dishes full up the sink after a few days?????? It was overfilled. The dishes were piled up on each other in the sink and also on the counter. I walked towards it slowly.

"Whatcha' gonna do?" Ikuto asked me. I pointed to the dishes and he got the point. I took up the first one, wet it, pour soap on it then started scrubbing. I turned the water on in the hose thingy.

----------------------30 minutes------------------------

I'm still washing and I reach the second to last dish. Ikuto's watching me and has been for the past 30 minutes.

"Is watching me wash the dishes fun?" I asked him. I turned to him and he just shrugged. I turned back to the dishes. I completely forgot about putting the hose on, and it was faced up in the sink, and then I turned on the pipe. I got soaked. I turned around.

"Why do all these things happen to me?" I asked myself. Ikuto was staring at me like an animal ready to attack his prey. I stared at him confused for a while then I noticed he was staring down. I looked down and saw that my shirt was completely see through. Then an idea came to me.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," I said to myself. Then I went in innocent mode and smiled.

"Whatcha' staring at?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he said stupidly still looking down. I smirked. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Krystal: Well that was chapter 5!!**

**Ikuto: I liked it…..**

**Krystal: Of course you do…..anyway hope all you readers enjoyed this chapter and please, please R&R!!!!**

**Amu: *ignoring this chapter* Anyway which song should we sing now?**

**Krystal: *thinks then snaps fingers* Falling Down by Selena Gomez~! (Don't own)**

**Ikuto: I'm going to have to go to a mental institution…..**

**Krystal: Big words, Ikuto, big words….**

**Ikuto: *stares at Krystal weirdly***

**Krystal and Amu: ~ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh whoa whoa~!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R…..**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ You walk and talk like your some new sensation~!**


	6. The Towel Temptation!

**Krystal: Hey everyone!! This is chappie 6 of Let's Make a bet!!!**

**Ikuto: Great!! Because I want to see what Amu tries next……**

**Krystal: *smirks* Oh don't worry you'll see!**

**Amu: Krystal your mean!**

**Krystal: OMG!!!! Thank you so very much Amu!!!!**

**Amu: …………**

**Ikuto: Weirdo……**

**Krystal: ~I……. did it for love, I…….. did it for love, I……….did it for love, I……did it for love~!!**

**Amu: OMGEEEEE! ~ I love that song!!!**

**Ikuto: Oh God, not again!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love~! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Krystal does not own SC or I did it for love in anyway!!!**

* * *

***Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 6***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu walked closer to Ikuto. He tried to move but his legs wouldn't allow him to.

"What are you going to do? Ikuto asked Amu nervously. She smirked.

"I don't know, Ikuto-_koi_," Amu started putting emphasis on the word 'koi', "what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he answered rapidly. "At least not now," he added to himself. Amu walked closer and closer and Ikuto still wouldn't move. When she was standing in front of him, she snaked her arms around his neck. She stared at him intently. He tried his hardest to resist but the attempts were futile. His hands made his way around her waist and he started leaning down for a kiss. Amu's eyelids were half closed and so were Ikuto's. Their lips were almost touching, but then Ikuto pulled away suddenly. Amu got irritated, because she was expecting the kiss.

"I will definitely not lose to you, Hinamori Amu!" Ikuto said to her sternly.

"As well as I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, will not lose to you!" Amu they went their separate ways to their rooms.

*with Amu*

She was pacing all around her room trying to come up with an awesome plan to break Ikuto. Break him into tiny pieces then stomp all over them. Amu was absolutely, positively, definitely going to win this bet and she's not going to give up without a fight. Then something came to her.

"Oh, I still have to right the stuff on paper," she said out loud to herself. She walked over to the desk in her room and opened a random drawer. It had some papers in there so she took out one, grabbed a pen and wrote:

Bra and Boots – failed

Blue bikini- failed

Bad sleeping position (if you get my drift) – failed

A soaked blouse- failed

She sighed after she wrote all her attempts on the paper.

"I'm starting to run out of ideas and I only have 6 more tries," she said to her frustrated.

-------------------------Next Day-------------------------

The next morning, Amu woke up at around 11 and went to the bathroom to get a nice, hot shower. When she walked I the bathroom to get the shower heated up, it wouldn't turn on. She stared at it weirdly then tried to turn it on again but tried again and again and again and it still wouldn't work.

"I guess I'm going to have to use Ikuto's bathroom then," she said out to herself. She walked out of her room and went to Ikuto's. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Ikuto?" she called out. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. So she turned to knob and found out that it was opened. When she looked inside, Ikuto wasn't there.

"Must be downstairs," she mumbled to herself. Then she walked into his bathroom for her shower.

----------------------30 minutes later---------------------------

Ikuto entered his room to hear the sound of the shower turning off.

"Must be my imagination," he said to himself. Then the bathroom door flung open and he saw Amu. She was only in a towel and her hair was wet.

"A-Amu, why are you in here?" Ikuto asked trying to keep his cool.

"My shower isn't working so I had to use yours," she answered. Ikuto lost all sense of self control. He walked over to Amu and backed her up against the wall. He locked her in with his hands on either side of her head. Her face flushed with a million shades of red. He held his nose to her hair and sniffed it.

"Mmm, strawberries," he said.

"GAH!! Pervert!!!" Amu shouted. Ikuto stared into her face and then raised his eyebrow.

"I'm the pervert? Really?" he asked her. Her face, if possible, reddened.

"S-shut up!!" she shouted, trying to push him off her but her attempts were worthless. Ikuto did something unexpected yet expected. He licked Amu neck.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the very top of her lungs. He got off of her and started laughing. She glared at him.

"Watch your back Ikuto, I WILL get you back for this," Amu said seriously. She stomped out of his room in anger.

*in Amu's room*

When Amu got back to her room she put on some clothes then started pacing around again.

"What to do? What to do?" she said out to herself while thinking hard. Then she remembered something. She went over to her suitcase and laid it down on the ground. She zipped it open and it revealed her secret weapon which was sure to work. She smirked widely in victory.

"Perfect," she said in utter satisfaction.

* * *

**Krystal: Well that's chappie 6!! Sorry for the shortness.**

**Ikuto: Yea, you better be!!**

**Krystal: I understand that you're mad-**

**Ikuto: Mad? I'm furious!!!**

**Krystal: Ok then ignoring you………Amu let's sing PAPARAZZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: OMG YES!!!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ We are the crowd, We're c-coming out got my flash on it rue need that picture of you it's so magical~! *continues singing* **

**Ikuto: *still grumbling* Please R&R.**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa, paparazzi~!**


	7. Cosplay Dancing

**Krystal: Yo!!**

**Ikuto: This is chapter 7 of Let's Make A Bet!**

**Krystal: And we all know that you're looking forward to it………**

**Ikuto: Yes, Yes I am…**

**Amu: Ooh Krystal let's sing She Wolf!!!**

**Krystal: YAY!!!!**

**Ikuto: Kill me…**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ SOS she's in disguise, SOS she's in disguise, there's a she wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out, coming out~! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Please enjoy and Krystal does not own SC or She Wolf in anyway!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ There's a she wolf in the closet let it out so it can breathe awooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!~**

* * *

***Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 8***

**(Amu POV)**

"I'm ready," I said out to myself in satisfactory. I was wearing my secret weapon. It was like something that Lady Gaga wore to the VMAs to perform Paparazzi (Krystal: Don't own!!)but a little bit more revealing and it had a cat tail and cat ears. Ikuto definitely has to crack because this plan is the probably the best I've ever had and the best I will ever have. This is gold and silver! I walked over to my suitcase again and took out my IPod and the speakers to play it out loud. I looked through all the songs for a few minutes and found the perfect song. Touch my Body by Mariah Carey (Don't Own) started playing.

_MC in the place to be _

_I know that you've been waiting for it, I'm waiting too,_

_In my imagination I be all up on you._

I turned it up to the max and trust me it was loud. I started swaying my beats to the beat and started shaking my butt.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor,_

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more._

Obviously Ikuto heard the music and was wondering what the hell I was doing because he was outside the door staring at me with his jaw dropped, thinking I can't see him. I turned to him and smirked. He was trying to keep his cool. Note, trying. I walked over to him and dragged him in. He was like a stiff piece of board being dragged across the floor.

_Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs,_

_All around your waist, just a little taste._

That's exactly what I did. I jumped on Ikuto and wrapped my legs around his waist. Ikuto's jaw reached the floor. My hair was parted down the middle of my head and was on either side of mine and his head.

"So Ikuto, you enjoying yourself?" I asked staring at him. He stood there emotionless. I placed my mouth next to his ear and started singing the words seductively in his ear.

"Boy you can put me on like a brand new white tee, I'll hug you tighter than a pair of your jeans, I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze and float away with you in a Caribbean Sea." Then all of a sudden I felt his hands moving up and they stopped at my butt. I remembered what Rima said last week about what Ikuto could do that would make him loose.

_*flashback*_

"_Rima how would I know if Ikuto loses? What would he do?" I asked her. We were in my room hanging out because we were bored. She was lying on the couch upside down, her feet dangling off the back and I was laying on the edge of my bed upside down. She looked over at me._

"_Well if he kisses you for sure," she started. She put on a thinking face then continued._

"_If he runs his hands up and down your body," my face flushed a million shades of red at that part. She was smirking and asked me, "Do you really want to know the last one?" I nodded._

_She got up off the couch and walked over to me. I sat up on the bed. Then she whispered in my ear._

"_If you two do it," she whispered. My whole body heated up._

"_W-What m-m-makes y-you s-s-so s-s-sure t-that I-I w-will a-a-allow i-i-it?" I asked her stuttering stupidly, trying to sound stubborn._

"_You never know, Amu, you never know," she said to me. I looked at her confused._

_*end flashback*_

I felt Ikuto take his hands off of my butt and the song changed. Eat you up by BoA (don't own) started playing. I got off of him. Then started dancing with him. He was playing carefully because he didn't' try anything too…….risky.

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love, your love)_

_I'll eat you up _

_(your love, your love)_

I was dancing against him and while we were dancing he placed his arms around my waist. We were dancing to the beat in perfect sync. I turned around to face him and we stared in each other's eyes the whole time. It's like I was in a trance in those gorgeous sapphire eyes. Then the music stopped and we snapped out of it. Ikuto pulled me closer to him and his face. My eyes were closed by now. We moved closer and closer to each other, but then he let go of me and I heard chuckling. I opened my eyes and saw that he was leaving and laughing. I held my head down in embarrassment, my bangs covering my eyes. Then my head shot up.

"WATCH OUT, TSUKIYOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted angrily.

**(Ikuto POV)**

"WATCH OUT, TSUKIYOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard her shout angrily at me. That was very close. Almost lost myself back there. I have to try ad resist harder. I was so close to kissing her. I know that I love her but I still can't lose………WAIT WHAT?!?!!? I love Amu?!

**(Normal POV)**

*with Amu*

Amu was raging mad, but that's not going to stop her. She hurried and changed out of that outfit then walked over to the desk with the paper and wrote:

5. Walking in on me in a towel – failed

6. Cosplay dancing – failed

Amu is not going to give up now especially since what just happened. But still she felt pain at her heart because of what Ikuto did. But being as stubborn and dens as she is, she denies and tries to fool herself. But she's not fooling any of us.

"Only 4 more tries, I need to hurry! I'm running out!!!" she shouted to herself, "I'll show Ikuto, he's gonna pay!" Amu said to herself angrily.

* * *

**Krystal: Well that was chappie 7 again sorry for the shortness and Ikuto's not talking to me!!!**

**Ikuto: *ignoring Krystal***

**Krystal: Since he's ignoring me and not listening to me I'll say this from now……PLEASE R&R!!!!!**

**Amu: Let's sing ………Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga!!!!!!**

**Krystal: HELL YEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ In your Brown eyes, you walked away~!**

**Ikuto: *mumbling profanities under breath at Krystal***


	8. A massage maid for the master!

**Krystal and Amu: ~ Just dance! Gonna be okay, dada doo doo~!**

**Ikuto: Hey everyone this is chapter 8 of Let's make a bet!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier~!**

**Ikuto: Please enjoy and Krystal does not own any songs or SC in anyway!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, 'cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do~!**

* * *

***Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 8***

**(Amu POV)**

Nothing's coming to me! I need a good plan! Right now, I'm in my room, thinking about things I could do to make Ikuto break. It's so frickin' hard to come up with a foolproof plan. I started to pace all over my room. Back and forth and back and forth and- oh you get the point! Then I remember something. I rush to my suitcase, open it and started searching for something like crazy.

"Found it," I said smirking evilly. Perfect.

**------------------**---------- 1 hour later-------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto just finished having his bath and walked out of the bathroom, with nothing on except a towel. When he reached in his room, he saw Amu sitting on his bed, legs crossed, in a very revealing maid outfit.

"A-Amu, w-what are y-you doing?" Ikuto asked nervously.

"Oh nothing just came to see if my _master_ needed anything," she replied seductively, putting emphasis on the word master.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Oh crap. Those clothes are so very tiny. She had on a French maid outfit and right now all I'm thinking about is just ripping it off and having my way with her. She walked up to me.

"Um……." That was the only intelligent thing I could say. Again Ikuto, smooth real smooth. She smirked at me, then she grabbed my hand and sat me on the bed. Okay then? Then I saw her climb behind me and knelt down. She started massaging my shoulders. It felt so good. She got all the knots in all the right places. I tried to hold back a moan that wanted to escape.

**(Amu POV)**

Man, does he have a lot of knots. And his muscles feel so toned and sexy……..OMG, did I just think that. What the hell is wrong with me?!?!? But his body feels so- AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHAME ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAD GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*in Amu's mind*

"_Oh come on, just admit that you love him."_

"_**I do not love him and who the hell are you?!"**_

"_I'm your conscience."_

"_**Who told you that I love Ikuto?!"**_

"_So you're saying that you love him?"_

"_***blush* HELL NO!"**_

"_Really?"_

"_**Yes, really."**_

"_You really are dense."_

"_**I am not!!!"**_

"_Sure *sarcasm*."_

Oh look I'm having an argument with myself. Great. But wait, do I really love him. I mean sure he's perverted and loves to tease me a lot, and always makes me blush and sweet, caring, loving, sexy and lovable and- my thoughts were cut off by Ikuto placing his head in my lap. After a while, I forgot all about this being for the bet. I started running my hands through his hair and I heard him purring. I giggled.

"What you laughing at pervy kid?" Ikuto asked me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing," I said to him stubbornly. He chuckled.

"Chill Amu," he said. My hand unconsciously went to his cheek and started stroking it. Ikuto stared at me weirdly.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I realized what I was doing and my face reddened and I took my hand off his cheek.

"S-Sorry," I said. He nodded.

"It's okay, I liked it," he said to me, smirking. If possible, my face got redder.

**(Normal POV)**

Amu's hand went back to stroking Ikuto's hair. He started purring again. They stayed like that for a while but then Amu started lowering her head to Ikuto's face. She really wanted to kiss Ikuto and Ikuto really wanted to kiss her.

"Amu," Ikuto said gently. Then he raised his hand and placed it behind her head, pulling her closer to him. They got closer and closer until Ikuto suddenly got up. Amu was super annoyed.

"Amu, I told you that I wouldn't let you win!" he said pointing an accusing finger at her. Amu stared at Ikuto confused. Then she slapped her forehead.

"Right!! It was for the bet!" she screamed, "I can't believe I forgot!" Ikuto stared at Amu weirdly, and then smirked.

"Do I turn you on that much Amu?" Ikuto asked her teasingly. Her whole body heated at that question.

"Y-YOU D-DO N-NOT!!!!" Amu screamed out. Ikuto walked back up to her and lowered his head in front of her face, while still smirking.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally~?" Ikuto asked playfully, stretching out the word.

"Y-yes really," Amu replied with her stubborn character. Then she smirked. She was going to have some fun with this.

"Come on Ikuto, don't be like that, you know that you turn me on," she said seductively.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Is this girl bipolar or something?!?!? What the hell? First she was all innocent and blushing but now she got all seductive and sexy!!!! She has a messed up head.

"Come on Ikuto, you know you want me?" she said, acting all sexy. Must resist!!!!! MUST RESIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO HARD!!! I'm surprised with myself! I can't believe I resisted her so much.

"I'll show you these," she said pushing out her chest. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor and my eyes will soon fall out. She's bluffing!!!!!!!!! To prove me wrong, she slowly held up her hand to her neck and started pulling the string. It almost came loose and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard laughing. Great, now she's laughing at me! This girl plays dirty.

**(Amu POV)**

HAHAHAHAH!!!!! That was rich!! Like I would show them to him. But his expression was priceless. It was like a car ran over the poor cat. HA! After a while I calmed down, and then went back to my room. A few giggles escaped, but I got over it. When I got back, I went to the paper and wrote:

7. Maid outfit and massage – failed.

I looked at all the things I did again, and sighed. Such good plans have gone to waste.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to try again, I said out loud to myself, trying to get out of this maid suit.

* * *

**Krystal: Aww!!! I can't believe this story will soon be done!**

**Ikuto: What?!?**

**Krystal: Yeah at chapter 12 or 13!**

**Ikuto: *glares***

**Krystal: Don't worry there'll be a sequel!**

**Ikuto: *hugs Krystal* Thank you, thank you, Thank you!!!!**

**Krystal: *pushes Ikuto off and brushes off imaginary dust* Ahem! Well anyway hope you enjoyed and please R&R! ~**

**Amu: ~That boy is a monster! ~**

**Krystal: LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart, he ate my heart he a-a-ate my heart now~!**


	9. Ikuto! Snap out of it!

**Krystal: Hi Hi!!**

**Ikuto: What the hell?!? Why'd you take so long to update?!**

**Krystal: *shrugs* Too lazy…**

**Ikuto: o.o**

**Emma: Hi pplz!**

**Krystal: EMMA!!!!!! *glomps***

**Emma: H-Hey got off!! You're heavy!**

**Ikuto: LOL!**

**Krystal: *blushes* No I'm not!! You're just weak!**

**Emma: HEY!**

**Krystal: ~If we crawl, 'til we can walk again then we'll run until we're strong enough to jump~! *continues singing***

**Amu: I LUV THAT SONG!!**

**Emma: *sweatdrops***

**Krystal and Amu: ~Why did I change the pace? Hearts were never meant to race. Always felt the need for space~! *continues singing***

**Emma: We do not own SC in anyway!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~So we'll crawl! ~**

* * *

***Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 9***

**(Amu POV)**

Here I am in my room, changing out of this stupid maid outfit. I stripped down all the way to my underwear and bra then all of a sudden I hear the door swing open.

"Hey Amu-," Ikuto said coming in but then stopped. I turned around and saw him there standing in frozen in position. I could have sworn just for a second I saw a tint of pink on his face. I smirked an Ikuto smirk.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is it possible, that you're blushing?" I asked slyly. He recomposed himself.

"Of course not," he said trying to keep his cool. I started walking towards but he didn't move an inch. I place my arms around his neck and looked him in those gorgeous sapphire eyes. He didn't move at all. I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Ikuto?" I said and still no answer. I stared at him weirdly. He looked like he was in some sort of la la land.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Must resist Amu. Must resist just picking her up right now and heading for the bed. Amu loves my misery. Look at her, she is rape material. She might as well just walk around the house with a sign on her that says, 'RAPE ME!' You know what........ screw this bet!!!!!! I grabbed Amu and headed for the bathroom. She stared at me confused, and then I started stripping. Her face flushed.

"IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!" she shouted. I was shirtless at the moment -for now- then I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and then I smirked.

"Just you wait Amu, I'm going to make you feel good," I said to her seductively. Her face reddened. Then I claimed her lips in a heated and passionate way and started the process of making her mine. She stiffened under my touch for a brief moment but then she snaked her arms around my neck and started to kiss back. Our lips moved in perfect sync like they were made for each other. I took one of my hands and slowly ran it up and down her soft and creamy thigh. Then I lifted her up so her that legs were around my waist. I felt her hands run up and down my perfectly toned abs and then it stopped at my pants. She gently tugged my pants belt and then she pulled it loose. I momentarily stopped kissing her and started trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck. She jerked her head back so it could be easier for me to mark my territory. (Krystal: Lol, he makes it sound like he's a dog. Ikuto: I find that very offensive )

"Ikuto," she moaned out in pleasure. I smirked.

"Somebody has gotten a little naughty," I said to her while still trailing the kisses up and down her neck. Then I pressed my lips onto hers once more and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slowly then I pushed my tongue into her mouth and started exploring. I set her down back on the floor then we started backing up into the wall. I felt her unbutton my pants and pull the zipper down. I felt them fall to the floor, there for leaving me only in my boxers. I ran my hands up her slender and sexy waist and up to her back to wear the hook for her bra was. I carefully and gently unhooked it and in no time at all her bra was on the floor. I felt heat radiating off of her face and I smirked in the kiss. While I was kissing her, I picked her up bridal style and walked into the shower then I put her down again. Then I started giving her hickeys up and down her neck. I slowly started moving my hands down towards her underwear.

"Ikuto!" I heard Amu shout out.

"Ikuto!" I heard again.

**(Normal POV)**

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted out, while shaking Ikuto. She was still standing in front of Ikuto, in her room.

"Ikuto!! Snap out of it!" Amu shouted. Ikuto shook his head.

"Huh? What?" Ikuto said stupidly. Amu hit him on the arm.

"Ow!!!" he shouted.

"What the hell were you thinking about?!" Amu asked weirdly but with a little edge in her voice. Ikuto smirked.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked mischievously. Amu stared at him confused then her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Nope! Never mind!" she shouted immediately. Ikuto chuckled then walked out of the room.

"Pervert," Amu mumbled while going back to changing.

* * *

***Silence***

**Krystal: Wow, that chapter was steamy….**

**Emma: Very….**

**Ikuto: I liked that chapter! **

**Krystal: Yes Ikuto, we all know that already……**

**Amu: *dangerously mad* Krystal?**

**Krystal: *smiles innocently* Yes Amu-chan?**

**Amu: You are dead!!!! *starts chasing Krystal***

**Krystal: *starts running away* Whoops! I think I angered a fruit!**

***Silence***

**Krystal: What?**

**Emma: Anyway, please R&R and sorry for the shortness.**

**Ikuto: We hope you enjoyed this chapter like I did. *smirks***

**Krystal: *sings while running* ~Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dancefloor whoooa~!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Krystal's so weird......**

**Emma: Ya think?  
**


	10. Amu spiked the milk!

**Krystal: Yo pplz!!**

**Emma: Hey everyone, this is chappie 10 of Let's Make A Bet!!**

**Ikuto: Yay!**

**Krystal: ~You're a jerk! (16x)~ *continues singing***

**Amu: *appears out of nowhere* I LUV that song!!**

**Ikuto: You luv a lot of songs…..**

**Amu: *Cool 'N Spicy* So?**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes***

**Krystal and Amu: ~JEEERRRRKKK So cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit it Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs. Like the new IPod just touch it and turn her on~! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Krystal and Emma do not own SC in anyway or anyway of the songs Krystal and Amu sings!**

**Emma: So please enjoy this chappie!!**

* * *

** *Let's make A Bet***

** *Chapter 10***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu and Ikuto are currently sitting in the living room watching TV. For the past few days, Amu hasn't tried anything else to seduce Ikuto and he's getting suspicious.

"I wonder what everyone would be like if they got drunk," Amu said out randomly. Ikuto stared at her like she was crazy or something.

"Okay then?" he said unsurely. Amu shrugged then she got off the couch and started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Ikuto, do you want something to drink?" Amu asked him. Ikuto looked a little bit suspicious at first but shrugged it off anyway.

"Sure, milk please," Ikuto replied.

**(Amu POV)**

I smirked evilly because I was planning to put some form of alcoholic drink in both our drinks. Hey, don't judge me. I said everyone right? Including me. Anyway when I got to the kitchen I took out some glasses out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. I took out the milk out of the fridge and poured it in the glasses to fill half of them. Then I searched around the whole kitchen to see if there was any form of alcohol there. I searched for a few minutes and I finally found some whiskey under the sink.

"Okay then," I said out to myself. Under the sink? Anyway moving on. Then I poured it in both glasses to fill the rest. I picked up the two glasses brought them back to the living room. I put Ikuto's own in front of him.

"There's your milk," I said to him. He leaned forward, picked it up them chugged it down. I drank mine too.

"More please," he said to me.

--------------------- 1 more hour of drinking------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

Amu and Ikuto are seriously drunk. They are goofing all around the house doing some random things.

"Ha…..hahahahahahaha~!" Amu giggled annoyingly. Right now, she's laying down on a random part of the floor in the house, while staring at the ceiling.

"The ceiling looks pwetty~!" she slurred stupidly.

"Yea, it wooks all wirly and wunny~!" Ikuto replied. He was laying down right beside Amu. They stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes then Ikuto's hand found its way over to Amu's. All of a sudden, he started running and dragging Amu all over the house.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Amu shouted, giggling uncontrollably while being dragged all over the house. After a while, he dragged her to his room.

"I-Ikuto-chan, why are we in your room?" Amu asked giddily.

"Because I'm bored!!!!" he whined. Then Amu ran over to his bed and started jumping up and down on it like an idiot.

"Ikuto-chan~! C'mon it's fun~!" Amu shouted while jumping. Then Ikuto joined. They were jumping for a while, to their hearts content but then Amu, being the spaz she is, tripped on air and fell down. Luckily, she fell down on the bed still, but Ikuto fell on top of her.

"Ow~!" Amu whined.

"Daijoubu, Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked slurred.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiii~!" Amu replied stretching out the word. Then she stared up at Ikuto and he stared back at her.

"Hey Ikuto-chan?" Amu said.

"Yes Amu-chan?" he answered. Amu smiled stupidly.

"I love you~!" she slurred.

"Aww, I love you too, Amu-chan~!" Ikuto slurred back. Then he rolled off of her and lay down beside her. They stayed like that for a while but then sleep took them.

----------------------Next Day-------------------------

Amu woke up with an excruciating headache. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and woke up to warmth and comfort. She snuggled close to the item or in this case, the person.

"Morning, Amu-koi," she heard someone say. She shot open her eyes and saw Ikuto beside her.

**(Amu POV)**

"What the hell? What happened?" I asked Ikuto. Why are we in bed? Together? Wait….does that mean…..I won?!

"I won!!!!!!" I shouted out at Ikuto. He stared at me weirdly, then sighed.

"No you didn't," he said.

"Of I course I did, I mean, why else would we be in bed together?" I asked him. After I said that, I realized that I said that and my face got red. Ikuto smirked.

"I may not be able to remember anything that happened yesterday, but I'm pretty sure nothing happened," he said to me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Our clothes are still on," he said smirking. My face got redder than a tomato.

"Pervert," I muttered.

"Unless, you wanted something to happen?" Ikuto said smirking wider. All the blood from my body went to my face.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and stomped out of his room. But seriously what happened yesterday? I only remembered putting alcohol in our milks.

* * *

**Krystal: Sorry if this chapter was a little lame but I guarantee you that the next one will be kind of good!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, it better be!**

**Emma: We might update it today since this on kind of sucked….**

**Krystal: Haiii~!**

**Amu: This chapter was short…**

**Krystal: I know, Gomene…**

**Ikuto: Whatever just make the next chapter longer and better.**

**Krystal: Ok, Ok!**

**Emma: Anyway please R&R!!**

**Krystal: ~I got money to blow, uh-oh oh, uh-oh oh, uh-uh-oh-oh oh~!**


	11. Ice cream can do wonders

**Krystal: Yo! This is chappie 11 please enjoy!!**

**Emma: Please! And sorry if the last chappie disappointed you!**

**Ikuto: I hope it's better…**

**Krystal; Of course it is oh and warning, this chapter contains licking and pervertedness courtesy Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Licking? *smirk***

**Amu: *blush* Why l-licking?!**

**Krystal: Cause it's going to make the chapter awesome!**

**Ikuto: I agree!**

**Emma: And it's going to make up for the days that Krystal was being lazy!!**

**Ikuto: Right but didn't chapter 9 do that?**

**Emma: *shrugs***

**Krystal: ~ I know together we make this relationship a little harder a least on our selves~! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: Please enjoy and Krystal and Emma do not own SC or any songs in anyway!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ So why the hell we break up? If we only make up! ~**

* * *

** *Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 11***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu is presently in her room being bored.

"UGH!! So booooored!!!.....and hungry," she out loud to herself. Then she remembered that she still had to write the last try on the paper. She got up and walked over to the desk with the paper on it, took a pen and wrote:

8. Walking in on me in bra and underwear – failed.

She scanned the paper with her eyes, and then she sighed.

"So many killer plans failed," she said out loud to herself then sighed again. She put down the paper then looked around her room to see if she could find something to do.

"You know what, I'm just going to go downstairs to get something to eat," she said out loud to herself. Then she walked downstairs, went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She didn't really feel for much so she looked in the freezer and took out some chocolate ice-cream. Then she grabbed a spoon and went back to her room to enjoy the wonders that ice-cream brings.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I am here, in my room, bored, watching TV. I wonder what Amu's doing though.

"I haven't teased her in a while," I said to myself out loud and then I smirked. I need to start teasing my little strawberry again. I got off of the bed, and went to her room. When I got there, I saw Amu on the balcony sitting, eating some chocolate ice-cream. Interesting…

**(Amu POV)**

I heard the door open at one point of eating ice-cream and I turned slightly and I saw Ikuto. I smirked as a plan started formulating in my head. I pretended not to notice him and started eating more ice-cream in a seductive way. I was licking the ice-cream off the spoon slowly and contentedly. I tuned to Ikuto and smirked. Then I noticed there was ice-cream on my fingers so I started licking off slowly and sexily. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was dying. It was so funny! Then I felt something cold and liquid drip out on me, to be more specific my chest.

"Oh crap," I said out. There was a lot of it dripping off the spoon. I quickly put down the spoon and tried to clean it up but it was running down too fast.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I was staring at her……well that's obvious. But more, her chest. The ice-cream was running down her chest. She noticed me staring and smirked.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me. And you know what best/worst part is? She has on this short, strapless black dress. This is killing me.

"Amu, close your eyes and don't move" I suddenly said to her. And being Amu, she started panicking.

"What? What? Is there a bug on me? What? Just tell me! What?" she shouted. I sighed.

"Amu, chill," I said to her. She started calming down, "just close them." She stared at me weirdly at first, but then slowly did what I told her. I walked over to her and stared at her face. She looks so sexy. Over the years she got curvier and more touchable. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I leaned forward to her face at first then remembered the bet. I sighed mentally. I noticed that the ice-cream was still dripping down her chest and a smirk slowly made its way to my face. I held down my face to her chest, took my tongue and slowly started licking the ice-cream off of her.

**(Amu POV)**

What the frig is he doing?!? Although it does feel good. I had a hard time holding back a moan but it betrayed me eventually. I could sense that Ikuto was smirking. But seriously what is he doing? It feels wet and warm. No way…he couldn't…he wouldn't…he shouldn't.

"Ikuto, are y-you l-l-l-licking me?" I asked him nervously, eyes still closed. I'm pretty sure my face was a million shades of red. I immediately felt it stop moving.

"Mmm, strawberries and chocolate, delicious," I heard him say seductively. My eyes shot open.

"You disgusting pervert!!!" I shouted at him, although it was half-hearted. He obviously sensed that because he smirked at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Amu, could it be possible that you enjoyed it?" he asked me, mischievously. My face got redder.

"HELL NO PERVERT!!!" I screamed. Lie. He chuckled. I crossed my arms then something hit me.

"You lose." I said to him. He looked at me weirdly. Then he nodded his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Amu when will you learn," he said to me like I was stupid or something. I glared at him.

"What do you mean when will I learn? You licked me!! You broke the rules!" I shouted at him. He sighed frustrated.

"Amu the rules say if I run my HANDS up and down your body not my tongue," he said to me. DAMN IT!! HE'S RIGHT!!! I muttered curse words against Rima for not putting tongue. He smirked in amusement.

"Hey Amu, you have ice-cream on your face," he said to me.

"Huh? Where?" I asked, then once more, I felt something wet and warm slide up. Except it was on my face.

"Ikuto!! YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at him. I heard him laugh then he exited my room. Damn pervert, damn pervert, damn pervert, damn pervert, damn pervert, damn pervert!

"Damn pervert!!!!!" I said out. I walked over to the paper again and wrote:

9. Ice-cream – failed.

Then all of a sudden the perfect idea came to me. I smirked evilly.

"Ikuto, you are going to lose," I said out to myself.

* * *

**Krystal: Okay so that's chappie 11 and as you realize she only has one try left.**

**Emma: Yep, so that means this story will soon be finished.**

**Ikuto: But, there will be a sequel.**

**Krystal: Yup!**

**Emma: Oh, and me and Krystal are thinking of a new story…**

**Krystal: Yeah, IF we post it, it will be called 'Secret Love Affair.'**

**Ikuto: ok then…..**

**Emma: Anyway please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Krystal: ~Do you, do you, got a first aid kit handy? Do you, do you know how to patch up a wound, Tell me~! *continues singing***


	12. And the winner is!

**Krystal: Yo pplz!!**

**Emma: Man, I can't wait for this chappie!  
**

**Ikuto: Yes!! The day of the awaited results!**

**Krystal: *giggles* That's right!! This is chappie 12 of Let's Make a Bet!**

**Amu: I wanna know who wins!!**

**Krystal: Why don't you read ahead…..**

**Amu and Ikuto: *reads ahead* No way!**

**Krystal: Uh-huh!!**

**Amu: I can't believe-**

**Krystal and Emma: *covers Amu's mouth* Don't spoil it!**

**Ikuto: Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and Krystal and Emma does not own SC or songs in anyway!**

**Krystal: ~Midnight at the glamour show, on a Sunday night! Everyday drink a lot of whiskey and wine! We dance like no tomorrow we're on burlesque time, but everybody's got to work tomorrow at nine~!**

**Amu: I love this song!!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Vanity! (Pictures and magazines, movies screens) Vanity! (Mirrors and cameras, and so many beauty queens) Vanity! It's so good to be fabulous and glamorous we love ourselves and no one else~! *continues***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops* Weirdo pplz!**

* * *

***Let's Make A Bet***

** *Chapter 12***

**(Amu POV)**

The next day I woke up at about 6pm. Yea, I know I sleep a lot. Anyway moving on, as I was saying I woke up at 6pm and I went downstairs to get breakfast. Yes, breakfast. I went to get breakfast. I went to the fridge and took out some chocolate chip waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs. I hate sunny side up, it's so nasty. I shuddered at that. After a few minutes, my breakfast was finally finished and I sat around the table and started digging in. I was about to bite into one of my waffles, but then someone stole it from me.

"Hey! Give it back!!" I shouted.

"Nope," Ikuto said to me while taking a bite out of it. I stared at it in grief.

"NO! MY POOR WAFFLE!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" I shouted. Ikuto stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Chill Amu, it's just a waffle," he said to me amused. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But it was chocolate chip," I muttered under my breath. He must have heard me because he laughed. Laughed! At me. Of all people. ME!!

"Meanie," I said to him and then went back to eating the rest of my food.

"You know you sleep a lot," Ikuto said to me still chewing. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know," I said to him.

-----------------------------1 hour later------------------------------------

Whoo. That was some good breakfast. After I finished, I was disappointed and went back to make more like 3 times. Anyway, it's time to put my plan into action. I hope it works. Right now, I'm in my room getting ready for this plan. I had on a black tube top that has sequins encrusted on the front in the shape of a flower, and it stopped just below my chest and I also had on a long, black skirt that reached a little below my ankles and it had a slit from a just a little above the middle of my thigh on the left side. It also had the sequins running from the open of the slit all the way down and around the bottom of the skirt. I had on some really high black shoes. My accessories were a silver peace necklace, silver bracelets and silver hoop earrings (All pics on profile!). Also I had my hair let out curly. I didn't put on the earrings yet because I wanted to surprise Ikuto. I walked downstairs and saw that Ikuto was looking for something to eat. I pretended to ignore him and went to the big mirror in the living room. When I got to it, I heard something drop and break. I looked around and saw Ikuto standing there with wide eyes and a glass with milk broken on the floor. I smirked.

"A-Amu, w-why do y-you have t-that on?" he asked me stuttering. Can you believe it? THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto stuttering? This is gold.

"Because there's going to be a party," I told him turning around to look in the mirror so that I can put on my earrings.

"A party?" he asked confused. I nodded.

"Yea, I called Rima last night and asked her and she said yes but she has to be invited, so she's coming for the party," I said to him. I finished putting in my earrings and turned back to him.

"So when were you going to tell me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I just did silly!" I exclaimed. I turned my attention to the clock and realized that it was 7:15. I clapped my hands and stared back at Ikuto.

"Ok so, you need to get ready, 'cuz people will be here soon!" I said then walked up to him. I placed my arms around his neck.

"But-," he started but I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips.

"No buts just hurry and get ready," I said to him seductively. He nodded, I let him go and he went upstairs. Then the doorbell rang. I walked over to it and answered it. It was some people from my class. My face brightened.

"Hi guys make yourselves at home!" I exclaimed.

---------------------------------1 hour later------------------------------

By this time, everyone is here and is in full party mode. All my friends are here. Yaya, Rima, Utau, Kukai, and even the bet master himself, Nagi.

"This party is awesome!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Then of course it's awesome, because the hostess is awesome and the hostess is moi," Amu said conceitedly. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," Rima said smiling. I giggled.

"But seriously Amu, you went all out with the outfit didn't you?" Rima asked smirking. My face flushed.

"S-So?" I asked stubbornly. Everyone laughed.

"I'm guessing you have a plan," Rima assumed.

"You know me so well," I said mischievously. I looked over at Ikuto who was in the kitchen drinking some milk. Him and his milk. Then I walked over to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked him leaning on the counter.

"Nothing just bored," he said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, you're bored?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I'd rather much be in a bedroom alone with you right now," he said while checking me out. My face turned gazillion shades of red.

"P-PERVERT!!!" I shouted at him. He started laughed.

"It's not funny!!" I whined then pouted but he kept laughing. He finally stopped laughing after a while.

"You're so mean!" I told him while hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're so much fun to tease," he said to me. I don't know why but that hurt. Then I heard my favorite song ever. Monster by Lady Gaga (don't own) started playing. I hit Ikuto in his chest.

"Ow!" he said.

"This is my song!!" I exclaimed then I looked over at Rima and saw that she had the same look as me. I ran over to her and then we ran to the dance floor a.k.a the big open area at the front door. We started dancing together.

_Look at him, look at me, that boy is bad and honestly,_

_He's a wolf in disguise but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

At this part me and Rima started shaking our butts to the beat and moving our heads so that our hair was going all over the place.

_I asked my girlfriend if she seen him round before,_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

At that part I started to swing my hips and at the _got down on the floor_ part we got down on the floor then came back up.

_We might have f***** not really sure don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yea_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(x3)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster-er-er-er-er-er_

At that part now, we started grinding down and when we reached the floor we bended forward and came back up slowly.

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

At that part we put our hands on our chests and started to pulse them up and down to the beat.

_He licked his lips said to me, "Girl, you look good enough to eat."_

_Put his arms around me said, "Boy, now get your paws right off of me."_

_I asked my girlfriend if she seen him round before,_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

Once more we got down on the floor but this time we did it more seductively.

_We might have f***** not really sure don't quite recall,_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yea_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster (x3)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster-er-er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart _

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

At that part we started grinding on each other and did the pulsing thing with our chests again.

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_I wanna just dance_

We started moving our hips from side to side in a slow and seductive matter.

_But he took me home instead_

_Uh-oh there's a monster in my bed_

_We French Kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off _

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

At this part Rima went to Nagi (I knew something was going on between them) and I walked over to Ikuto and we started dancing on them.

_That boy (x6)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(x3)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster-er-er-er-er-er_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster (x3)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster-er-er-er-er-er_

To finish our little dancing session, I bended over on Ikuto and did a seductive pose. He looked like he wanted to crack right there. I turned to face him and he was trying his hardest not to crack. Come on crack, do something kiss me; make a break for the bedroom. SOMETHING!!

"Ikuto?" I said slowly. Nothing.

"Ikuto?" I said again. I was getting worried.

"IKUTO!" I shouted.

"Amu, I have to say you play very dirty," he said to me, then continued and smirked, "and there are so many things I want to do to you right now, which is not suitable for little children's ears, and I'm surprised at myself for resisting you for so long."

"Well?" I asked him. He placed his mouth next to my ear.

"You lose," he whispered smugly. My jaw dropped and my eyes got wide. Then I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. After all I've been through and was sure this would work! All my hard work down the drain. After a while, I calmed down and sighed. Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me outside to the pool area.

"What are you going to do, rub it in?" I asked exasperatedly. He nodded.

"Nope, I'm going to do what I wanted to do from day 1," he said to me. I stared at him confused and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes almost fell out of my head. It felt like a dream, it felt so….right. I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck and started kissing back. He started deepening the kiss and he asked me for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue started exploring. We stayed like that for a while then let go reluctantly for air. We rested our foreheads on each other's.

"Amu, I love you," he said to me. I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you too," I said to him. Then all of a sudden I heard wolf whistles and clapping. I turned around and saw my friends. My face flushed.

"Finally! Jeez!" Rima exclaimed. I smiled at her.

----------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

"Wow," Nagi and Rima said scanning over the paper that Amu wrote on. Amu smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. Right now, everyone is sitting in Rima's living room going over the results of the bet.

"Well Amu, first I have to say I never thought that you had such a well functioning brain," Rima said and Amu scrunched her eyebrows and pressed her mouth into a thin line, "but unfortunate for you, Ikuto is in fact the winner." Amu sighed.

"But seriously, when did the devil give you his brain?" Rima asked amazed. Amu shrugged. Ikuto smirked.

"Well, Amu-koi, are you prepared to be my slave for the next 5 months?" Ikuto asked slyly. Amu sighed once more.

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied.

"Aww, it won't be that bad," Ikuto said to her. She stared at him blankly.

"Have you even met yourself?" Amu asked. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Why must you always make a big deal out of everything?" he asked her.

"I do not!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, you do," Ikuto said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Ha!" Ikuto said.

"Damn it!" Amu cursed out. Rima and Nagi sweatdropped.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Rima said.

"Well, it is Amu-chan," Nagi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"True," Rima said. Then she noticed something.

"Hey!" she shouted at the two. They looked over at her.

"You guys finished before Christmas," she said. They looked at each other then smiled.

------------------------Christmas Day-----------------------------

"I have something for you," Ikuto said. Currently, Ikuto and Amu are walking in the park. Amu stared at him confused.

"Close your eyes," he said to her. She did as she was told. Then Ikuto went behind her and placed something around her neck and then he snaked his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Open your eyes," he said. Amu opened her eyes and looked down. She gasped. There was a necklace in the shape of Hello Kitty (don't own) with pink, green, blue, clear and purple diamonds encrusted around it and in the bow was a pink diamond. She turned to Ikuto and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked.

"No," she said. Ikuto looked disappointed.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. Ikuto smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Aww man, where's a camera when you need it," Amu said playfully. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Ikuto," Amu said. Ikuto smiled again.

"Merry Christmas, Amu," he replied then they shared a passionate kiss. After a while they stopped and stared in each other's eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Ikuto said. Then they walked out of the park hand in hand.

* * *

**Krystal and Emma: Aww that was soo cute!!!! Oh and we thank our reader and reveiwer PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS because in one of her reveiws she gave us the idea of when Rim asked Amu, "When did the devil give you his brain?" So ARIGATOU!!!!!!!**

**Amu: I can't believe you made him win!**

**Krystal: Kill joy…..**

**Amu: What?!**

**Krystal: Anyway pplz that was the last chapter of Let's Make A Bet and I hope you absolutely enjoyed it as much as Ikuto did!!!! Oh and the sequel will be out maybe by tomorrow!! MAYBE if we get enough reveiws......we were sort of hoping for our reveiws to go to 100 this time but we're glad you guys reveiwed this story!  
**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Please R&R!!! So they can release the sequel tomorrow!  
**

**Krystal: We need a song to end the series…..**

**Amu: *calms down* How about……. Heal the world by Michael Jackson? (Don't own)**

**Krystal: Perfect!**

**Everyone: *holds hands* ~Heal the world, make a better place, for you and for me and the entire human race there are people dying if you care enough for the living make it a better place for you and for me!~**

**Emma: Ja matte ne!!  
**


End file.
